Valkyrie Cain and The Dead men
by DetectiveNecro
Summary: Some one-shots from the book series Skulduggery Pleasant, including the dead men. I hope you enjoy reading these stories! Please Review!
1. Chapter 2 - Serpine dies (again)

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I just made a new one and it's called Serpine dies (again)!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Skul's human and Val's 20**

 **SERPINE DIES (AGAIN)**

Skulduggery and the Dead men were all shackled to the wall, their magic bound and just finishing being tortured. The pain was unbearable for all of them but the most painful thing was hearing val's pained screams and cries from the next room. They had been split apart, Valkyrie in one room and the Dead men in another, they hadn't seen her in two days and were petrified to see what they had done to her. They would hear her scream and cries for at least two hours everyday but couldn't do anything to help.

"What the HELL are they DOING to her!?" Shouted Dexter, he had admitted that he had a crush on Val, he never got to tell her how he felt and was afraid that he never would.

Suddenly the door opened and entering in a comfortable air was Serpine.

"Serpine." Skul snarled in a low, dangerous voice.

"No need to be so serious Pleasant." He practically spat his name.

"Bring the girl in." He said.

Just then, a seven foot tall man covered in muscle entered the room dragging a girl along behind him by the hair. The Dead men immediately recognised her as Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie!" Dex cried. He didn't get a reply.

They tied her onto a chair with rope when the dead men noticed she was unconscious and drenched in her own rose-red blood. Serpine clicked his fingers and she awoke.

Her head lifted up and her chocolate brown eyes snapped open. She took long deep breaths as if she had been deprived of oxygen.

"And I'm awake, oh hi guys." Valkyrie said.

"She seems oddly unfazed." Skul muttered

The guard left the room leaving Valkyrie and the Dead men.

Suddenly, Serpine brought out an M9 army knife and held it to Valkyrie's throat.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Shouted Skulduggery.

Tears started to roll down Dexter's face. Serpine pushed the knife further onto her skin where blood started to trickle out.

"Any last words to say?" Asked Serpine.

"Valkyrie, listen to me, I'm so sorry for all of this, I didn't mean for this to happen but I'll be with you soon okay? I'm so sorry." Skulduggery said breaking down and crying.

"S'okay Skul." Answered Val.

"Promise me something though, remember that we all love you, okay?"

"I know Skul, I love you all too," she replied "And Dex, I know you have a crush on me, and I like you a lot to Dex, I love you."

Dex went bright red whilst tears masked his vision.

"I love you to Val." He said smiling through his tears.

"One more thing my loyalest combat accessory ," Skul laughed, "Close your eyes for me, Val, be brave."

"Of course Skul." Val said laughing through tears.

The dead men closed their eyes, waiting for Valkyrie's death but the only thing they heard was Serpine's scream, they all opened their eyes to find Valkyrie killing Serpine with Necromancy. The young sorceress had her eyes open pouring all of her magic into her necromancer ring. Slowly Serpine was reduced to a pile of dust.

"They must have not bound her because they thought she wasn't a threat." Skul said, shocked.

"Boy how wrong they were." Said Ghastly with a wide smile on his face.

Valkyrie burnt through the rope that tied her to the chair and stood up. She undid the locks on the Dead men's shackles by using an adept trick Tanith had taught her. She was immediately bundled into a bone-crushing hug by the dead men with skul leading it.

Val walked up to Dexter, and smiled at him.

"Hi Dex ho-" Her sentence was cut short by Dex kissing her softly, they broke away and grinned.


	2. Chapter 3 - Alive again

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed my stories so far! Please review and give me tips on how to improve!**_

 _ **Thanks guys!**_

 **ALIVE AGAIN**

"I'm SO BORED!" Exclaimed Valkyrie.

"I know right!" Replied Dexter.

"It's too hot!" Shouted Saracen.

Dexter, Saracen, Valkyrie and Skulduggery were all in Gordon's mansion being bored out of their minds. They had just completed their latest case on Sanguine and had arrested him for the murder of twenty three sorcerers in Texas. They were all extremely exhausted as well as hot, it was the hottest day in Dublin, almost 34 degrees.

"I'm gonna go get changed guys." Said Valkyrie.

Valkyrie ascended the staircase up to her bedroom. She took off her protective clothes and put on a black vest with black jean short shorts. Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way out of her bedroom where a certain Billy-Ray Sanguine was waiting for her.

"SANGUINE!" She screeched, loud enough so the boys could hear downstairs.

"Hey now Lil-Darlin, no need to start screaming."

Suddenly he tapped a symbol on his arm and a blue force field was created in front of the bedroom door.

"Now Cain, if ya try an' escape, that there force field will kill ya." Stated Sanguine.

"Yeah I kinda gathered that thanks." She growled back.

"How DARE YOU talk to ME LIKE THAT!" Shouted Sanguine and punched Valkyrie so hard her cheek started bleeding.

He turned around and saw Dexter, Skulduggery and Saracen trying to get in.

"Ya'll won't be able to get in, unless ya wanna die."

Immediately, their hands retracted from touching the force field.

Sanguine chuckled, "Now ain't this fun, I got Lil-Darlin 'ere with no-one to protect her."

Suddenly he pulled a handgun from his back pocket and aimed it at Valkyrie, who stood there staring at it before she pulled her own .38 Smith and Wesson revolver from her pocket. Skul silently cheered that she had her own gun on her as did Dexter and Saracen.

"If you're gonna shoot me, hurry up and do it." Said Valkyrie bravely.

"She always has been the bravest dead men." Saracen said whilst tears masked his vision.

Sanguine and Valkyrie stared at each other, a tense atmosphere surrounding them. That was when Sanguine shot at Valkyrie, whilst she did the same to Sanguine, Sanguine was shot in the head and died instantly, whilst Valkyrie was shot in the chest. The blue force field retracted as Sanguine was dead and the boys rushed over to Valkyrie, her eyes flickering as Dex pulled her onto his lap.

"Bye guys." She muttered and took her last breath.

Suddenly, Valkyrie sat up, no not Valkyrie, Darquesse.

"Darquesse." Skul whispered.

Darquesse got to work mending Valkyrie's body once done she stood up and looked around, until finally her eyes rested on Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Miss me?" Darquesse asked.

"Valkyrie, I know you're in there, listen to me, you need to take control, come on Valkyrie you're stronger than her, push her to the back of your mind, you can do this." Skulduggery said urgently.

Just then, Darquesse screeched and screamed as she was pushed to the back of Valkyrie's mind, once again just a meer voice. Valkyrie's eyes snapped open and she found herself taking in deep breaths urgently needing oxygen, she looked down at her chest and saw that she no longer had a bullet inside of her, Darquesse had mended her. She smiled and looked around at her partner and two brothers, who sat there looking at her in astonishment and awe. Dexter and Saracen had tear stains on their cheeks and both grinned as she hugged them, Skulduggery tilted his head in a skeletal smile and hugged his partner tightly. She finally pulled away and said.

"I'm back guys." She said smiling.


	3. Chapter 4 - Don't mess with Val and Tan

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **Thank You to SPlover4 for reviewing! This next story has been my most favourite one so far, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Please review for more stories ;)**_

 _ **Thank You,**_

 _ **DetectiveNecro!**_

 **DON'T MESS WITH VAL AND TAN**

The Dead men, minus Anton, were all at Gordon's mansion with Valkyrie and Tanith, it was a rainy day in Dublin which meant they were all stuck indoors and bored. They were sitting in the living room when Valkyrie had an idea.

"Let's go on holiday!" Said Valkyrie.

Tanith looked at her 'sister' and squealed.

"Oh my god, I really want to go to America!" Tanith squealed excitedly.

"Anyone wanna come?" Asked Valkyrie.

Erskine, Dexter and Saracen immediately put their hands up. They wouldn't miss a chance to get away from working, plus they needed a break from the sanctuary. Skulduggery hesitantly put up his hand.

"I guess I will need to keep control of you Valkyrie, last time we went on holiday you punched the stewardess so hard she collapsed." Said the skeleton detective.

Dexter, Saracen and Erskine grinned at each other in amusement.

"She deserved it, she kept treating me like a child!" Protested Val, like a child.

"You are a child my dear Valkyrie." Said Skulduggery.

"I'm 22!" She shouted.

Dexter sniggered at the argument that was unfolding between the detectives.

"Wait, Ghastly, are you coming?" Asked Tanith.

"Yeah sure, it'll be nice to get away from all the paperwork." Said Ghastly, Tanith kissed him a smiled.

"We can take the private jet tomorrow to America, meet me back here tomorrow at 9AM." Said Valkyrie.

"Thanks Val." Said Dexter with a childish grin, she grinned back.

"Wait, it's 7PM already! Oh my god! Val, shopping, NOW!" Tanith said as she dragged the dark haired girl out of the room.

Four hours later, the girls were done shopping, they had bought everything for the trip, dresses, shoes, bikinis, t-shirts, shorts and jeans, they arrived back at Gordon's to pack and were done two hours later. Tanith rode her motorbike back to her apartment whilst Valkyrie went straight to bed as tiredness overcame her, she got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Valkyrie woke up and checked her phone, it was 8:30 AM. She looked in the mirror and shrugged, she was dressed in a black bra and underwear but didn't need to get dressed as it was her house, she ran downstairs quickly as she needed to be ready in half an hour. She walked past the living room and into the kitchen but stopped as she heard wolf whistles, she looked into the living room where Saracen, Dexter and Erskine sat with wide smiles on their faces. They were just staring at Valkyrie, well not her face, her body.

"Uh, hi guys, you're here early." Said Valkyrie sleepily, not really caring what she was wearing.

"Umm, yeah we wanted to get here early so we could look around the mansion some more." Lied Dexter easily, they came here to see Valkyrie.

"Well I know your lying but whatever." Valkyrie said, "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Hey Val," Dexter said, "You don't have to get dressed." He finished with a grin.

Valkyrie laughed at him and went upstairs to find some clothes. She decided on wearing black jean short shorts with a plain black vest top with a black and white checked shirt over it. She looked in the mirror and smiled, then took her suitcase and went downstairs to put it in the hallway. She once again passed the living room into the kitchen and laughed as she heard more wolf whistles. She made a coffee just as she heard the doorbell ring, Valkyrie ran across the hallway and flung open the door to see Skulduggery with a small suitcase and a new façade on. This face was handsome with dark brown hair and a pair of emerald green eyes, he smiled at his partner and entered the mansion.

"Hi Skul!" She said happily, "Nice façade!"

"This, my dear Valkyrie, is how I looked when I was human." Said Skul grinning.

"Oh my god! That's awesome!" Valkyrie shrieked and ruffled his hair, "Dexter, Saracen and Erskine are already here." Val said and walked into the living room with Skul following her.

Dexter, Saracen and Erskine looked at Skulduggery in shock.

"You got your old face back!" Screamed Dexter.

"Yes I did, but only as a façade."

"That's awesome!" Cried Erskine.

Their conversation was cut short when someone else rung the doorbell. Valkyrie ran to the door and ripped the door open.

"Tan!" Valkyrie squealed excitedly.

"Val!" Tanith squealed back.

The two 'sisters' hugged and put their suitcases next to each other, they both walked into the living room where Tanith greeted the boys. Suddenly the doorbell rung again.

"Next person!" Valkyrie shouted and jumped over the sofa to the door.

"Okay she is way too excited." Said Saracen.

"Come on, she's only a kid, Dexter still gets that excited!" Said Erskine.

The boys both turned around to see Dexter staring at Valkyrie.

"Hey Dex, are you ok?" Asked Erskine, clicking his face in front of his friends face.

"Wait, wait, wait, do you like Valkyrie?" Asked Sararen, with a sly grin on his face.

Dexter sighed and said, "Alright fine! I like Valkyrie!" Going an impressive shade of red.

Ghastly entered the living room whilst Valkyrie went back out into the kitchen to grab her coffee. When she was gone, Saracen told everyone about Dex's crush, Dex was bright red.

"Oh my GOD! You two would make such a cute couple!" Tanith squealed quietly, so val wouldn't hear.

"You make her cry, I shoot you." Skulduggery warned taking out his gun and pointing it at Dexter. Dexter gulped.

That's when Valkyrie came back into the room with her coffee to see Skulduggery pointing his gun at Dexter, who was bright red.

"Skul, what ARE you doing?!" Shrieked Valkyrie.

"Oh, we were just ummm, role play, we were doing some role play." Skulduggery lied.

"Ok, I know you're lying but I can't be bothered to get the truth anymore." Said Valkyrie sitting next to Tanith.

"Dex, are you ok? You're bright red!"

All eyes turned to Dexter and he immediately turned redder at everyone staring at him. Saracen sniggered at Dexter.

"Anyways, Val, how many dresses did you bring?" Tanith asked urgently.

"Ummm, three, the black, blue and purple ones." Valkyrie replied.

"No, no, no," Tanith shrieked, "Take that pink dress!"

Valkyrie recoiled from Tanith as if she were a murderer and said, "I am not taking that dress! It's pink! You know I hate pink!"

Tanith shook her head, "you look amazing in that dress!" And with that, she dragged Valkyrie out of the room, on the floor, by her arm.

Five minutes later, Tanith pushed a stunning Valkyrie back into the living room wearing a light pink dress, she looked breath-taking. All eyes turned to her and she blushed, every boy in the room was staring at her.

"See I told you!" Tanith said.

"I still bloody hate this dress!" Valkyrie murmured.

"Doesn't she look stunning guys?" Asked Tanith.

"Beautiful." Saracen said.

"Marvellous." Erskine said.

"Spectacular." Skulduggery said.

"Amazing." Ghastly said.

"Perfect." Dexter said.

All eyes turned to Dexter once again but he was too busy staring at Valkyrie to notice. Valkyrie laughed at the men and left to get changed.

Half an hour later, they all drove to Dublin airport in Ghastly's van and were waiting to get their tickets, this meant standing in a boring queue for god knows how long. Valkyrie sighed, she wasn't good with patience, it took all of her self-control not to punch people out of the way. Suddenly, Valkyrie's stomach rumbled and she noticed just how hungry she really was, that was when she spotted a doughnut shop, she licked her lips and ran into it, leaving Skulduggery with her suitcase. The gang watched her as she over excitedly ran into the shop. Dexter turned around and saw Valkyrie, he licked his lips and ran after her.

"I swear those two are five year olds!" Muttered Ghastly.

"Well look who went after her!" Said Saracen, smiling at the two in the shop. They had grins on their faces as they picked what toppings they wanted.

They ran back together laughing, with a doughnut box each. They had both got the same thing, a sugar coated doughnut, drizzled in chocolate sauce with whipped cream on the side, they both licked their lips.

"Your like twins!" Erskine screamed, "You both act exactly the same!"

Valkyrie and Dexter blushed and turned around and childishly grinned at each other, they laughed and turned back around to see they were next in the queue.

After they had finally gotten their tickets, they boarded Valkyrie's private jet, Valkyrie ran straight in and put her suitcase on the shelf above where they were sitting. The others however, took their time to look around in awe and amazement.

"Come on guys!" Squealed Valkyrie.

Tanith excitedly sat by the window with Valkyrie sitting next to her whilst Ghastly and Dexter sat opposite them. Skulduggery, Erskine and Saracen sat directly opposite them on the other side of the plane in their own four seater zone. Suddenly, two stewardesses approached them, they were both pretty but not as beautiful as Valkyrie and Tanith. They were both tall, with long slender legs but one was blonde and the other was a brunette. They immediately started flirting with the boys telling them how handsome they were, Tanith and Valkyrie looked at each other and glared at the stewardesses whilst they glared back.

"What drinks would you boys like?" Asked the blonde, twirling a piece of hair. Tanith growled quietly, the blonde noticed and smirked at her.

"Ummm, I'll have a glass of water, please." Said Ghastly as he smiled, the blonde winked back.

"I'll have a coke, please." Said Dexter, not even looking at the stewardesses, he knew they were flirting with him but Valkyrie was the girl he loved.

The girls were about to go but Tanith stopped them.

"Excuse me, me and my friend will have a coke to." Tanith said glaring, they didn't even ask for their drinks.r drinks.

"Ummm excuse me," Started the brunette, "We didn't ask you so sit down."

"Ummm I didn't ask you to be on my plane, get out." Said Valkyrie, getting angry.

"Just because this is your plane, doesn't make you in charge of us." Said the blonde glaring.

Valkyrie and Tanith were both red with anger and slammed their hands on the table and stood up in synchronization. Skulduggery, sensing a fight tried to stop Valkyrie from hurting her.

"Valkyrie, calm down." Said Skulduggery.

"No Skul, they deserve what's coming for them, don't they Tan?" Retorted Valkyrie, Tanith nodded glaring at the two stewardesses.

Erskine and Saracen watched on wanting the girls to have a cat fight. Valkyrie cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck going into her fighting position whilst Tanith did the same.

The brunette scoffed at them, "Please, I'm an expert in three types of martial art!"

Valkyrie laughed, "As a matter of fact, I'm actually expert in 32."

Everyone gasped except from Skulduggery.

Dexter turned to Skulduggery, "Is she?"

"Yes she is." Replied Skul looking on proudly at Valkyrie, everyone looked at her in awe except from the stewardesses.

Suddenly, the brunette walked up to Valkyrie and tried to punch her, Valkyrie ducked so fast you couldn't see her and pulled in the brunette by her fist, Valkyrie gave her a punch of her own and she was out like a light, her unconscious body collapsed and once again everyone looked at her in awe. One punch from Valkyrie was all it took for her to collapse. Valkyrie turned to Tanith and nodded, Tanith turned around and was immediately knocked out by the blonde girl, who punched her in the face. Valkyrie looked up to see the blonde smirking, she tried to punch Valkyrie but she blocked and sent a brutal kick to her stomach, which sent her sprawling to the floor. Valkyrie ran up to the girl, still on the ground, caught her head in her hands and slammed it down on the ground. The blonde was instantly unconscious.

Valkyrie turned around to see the men all clapping. Dexter got up and walked over to her, he put his hand on her cheek and softly kissed her, it sent of fireworks in their minds and they broke apart and grinned at each other. Dexter kissed her once again on the lips again and hugged her, they pulled away and he said.

"I love you Valkyrie Cain."

"I love you to Dexter Vex."

Whistles and cheers came from the rest of the gang and they both blushed and smiled. Valkyrie walked up to Tanith and thanks to Valkyrie's strength, was able to pick Tanith up and sit her back on her seat. Tanith stirred and looked up to see a smiling Valkyrie, she remembered the fight and groaned.

"You know sis, you should never take your eyes away from your opponent." Valkyrie grinned and hugged her.

"I want a hug, Val!" Whined Dexter holding his arms out and putting on puppy eyes. Valkyrie smiled and went over to sit on his lap, they held each other in a tight embrace and gently kissed each other.

"You two?" Tanith slurred.

"Yep!" Val and Dex said with grins.

"You know your like THE CUTEST COUPLE!?" Squealed Tanith.

Valkyrie smiled at Skulduggery then Saracen and Erskine, then Tanith, Ghastly and finally Dexter.

"That we are Tanith, that we are."


	4. Chapter 5 - Grand Theft Auto

_**Hello readers,**_

 _ **My name is DetectiveNecro, thank you for clicking on my story, please review to tell me how I can improve and for more chapters!**_

 _ **Thank You!**_

 _ **DetectiveNecro**_

 **GRAND THEFT AUTO**

Valkyrie looked around her living room at her fellow dead men, they were either lounging on the sofa's or sprawled on the floor, to put it simply, the dead men were bored. Skulduggery and Valkyrie hadn't had a case in days and Valkyrie was starting to miss the old ass kicking. She scanned the room for something the play with, her eyes topped on her game controllers as an idea popped into her head.

"GTA!" Valkyrie whispered.

The rest of the Dead men all looked up from their positions pullin confused faces at Valkyrie, she stared blankly back at them, suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth opened, staring in shock at the Dead men.

"You've never heard of Grand Theft Auto?!" Valkyrie screamed in shock.

"Uhhhh no, what is this grand theft auto?" Skulduggery asked.

Valkyrie gasped and ran to her game controllers, she gave one to herself, Skulduggery, Dexter and Erskine. She hooked the game up to her flat screen TV and looked at the boys.

"This will blow your minds." Valkyrie said whilst the boys nodded.

Six hours later, Valkyrie had finally taught them the controls and let them create their own characters, Valkyrie was busy killing people whilst Skulduggery was trying to fly a helicopter and failing, Dexter was buying sports cars and planes whilst Erskine was blowing up motorbikes.

Another two hours later and Valkyrie noticed it was 3 AM.

"It's 3 AM already! Bye guys , I'm off to bed!" Said Valkyrie.

"Night Val!" The dead men said together. She smiled and went upstairs, she changed into her football Jersey and black jean short shorts and went to bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Valkyrie woke up and yawned. She got out of bed and stretched whilst she looked at the clock on her phone. 11:30 AM it read. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and walked downstairs, she walked across the hallway and heard her TV, she walked into the living room and saw the dead men with their eyes glued to the screen.

"Guys." Valkyrie said, not getting their attention.

"Guys!" Valkyrie shouted, finally getting them to notice her.

"oh! Hi Valllllll!" Dexter said sleepily.

"Did you play GTA ALL night!" Valkyrie screamed.

Saracen looked up, "Yeah we did!"

Valkyrie shook her head in bewilderment and ran across the room to the curtains, she pulled them open and the sunlight shone through the windows. The boys hissed at the sudden light in the room. Valkyrie went over to her TV and unplugged the game, the screen went black and the boys looked at Valkyrie.

"Val, turn it back on!" Whined Dex.

Skulduggery, who was totally unaffected by the light or sleep, helped Valkyrie make coffee for the boys, they came back into the living room to see a sleeping Saracen, Dexter and Erskine. Their faces were smushed against the floor and they were starting to dribble. Valkyrie picked the three men up using her shadows and let them sleep in a bed each. She shut the doors to their rooms and walked back downstairs. Valkyrie sighed and plugged the game back in, Valkyrie and Skulduggery both picked up a controller and started playing Grand Theft Auto.


	5. Chapter 6 - Dangerous Woman

_**Hi again guys!**_

 _ **Just finished writing this chapter and I've almost finished writing the next! Thank You RedIvySparrow for reviewing my work :)**_

 _ **Without further ado, lets get on with the story!**_

 _ **Enjoy :1**_

 **DANGEROUS WOMAN**

"However may I help you today, Skulduggery?" Asked China.

The Dead men and Valkyrie had come to China's library to research Darquesse, Valkyrie had found out her true name and needed to kill her before she destroyed the world, she would either find a way to kill her or would kill herself.

"Oh, hello Valkyrie." China greeted, you could hear the hatred in her voice.

"Hi." Replied Valkyrie.

'Why does she hate me so much?' Valkyrie thought, 'Whatever, this isn't about China, just ignore her.'

Skulduggery and the Dead men walked off into the library, Valkyrie starting to follow them quickly, she wanted to get as far away from China as possible, the atmosphere was tense around her and Valkyrie always thought that one day she was going to kill her.

Valkyrie shook her head, 'Me and my imagination.'

"Wait a second, one more thing Valkyrie." China said.

'Oh no what does she want?' Valkyrie thought.

The Dead men stopped and Valkyrie turned to listen to China.

"Yes, China?"

"Oh I just wanted to know how it felt to kill your own family." China said.

Valkyrie immediately stiffened as tears rolled down her cheeks. Darquesse had killed her family when she had been able to take control of Valkyrie's body, Valkyrie remembered coming back and seeing the mutilated bodies of her family, she cried and ran around Dublin before calling Skulduggery, he had always been there for her when she needed him the most, for that she was thankful. She felt Ghastly and Dexter put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she turned and smiled at them before turning back to China with pure anger in her eyes, she laughed at China.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Valkyrie said with an evil smile playing on her lips.

The Dead men looked on in pure shock as they saw a side of Valkyrie they had never seen before. She had an evil glint in her eyes, like she was hungry for death with a wicked smile playing on her lips that would reduce anyone to a withering mess. This was the evil side to Valkyrie Cain.

"China doesn't stand a chance." Muttered Skulduggery.

Valkyrie stood opposite China, staring straight into her ice cold eyes, she could see fear in China, she was fearful of Valkyrie.

"China Sorrows is scared of me, isn't she?" Asked Valkyrie.

China didn't respond just stood still watching Valkyrie, she was right, she was actually scared of Valkyrie. This side of her, this angry, fearful side of her was not to be played with, of course China wasn't one to beg for forgiveness, so she kept her mouth shut and stared cautiously at her.

"Who do you think you are? To bring up my family, keep your nose out of my bloody life and get on with your own pitiful, pointless one." Valkyrie said harshly.

Even Anton flinched at the brutality and harshness of Valkyrie's words, even though China deserved what she got, he still didn't like this side of Valkyrie, this side was the total opposite of the innocent sorceress he knew.

"Your lucky China, you're lucky that I'm not going to hurt you, but if you ever talk about my family again, you will face consequences." Said Valkyrie.

Valkyrie looked into China's eyes one more time, then turned and walked off into the library, the Dead men following the young sorceress.

That was the last time China Sorrows crossed the great Valkyrie Cain.


	6. Chapter 7 - Valkyrie the swordswoman

_**Hello dearest readers!**_

 _ **Thank You for all of your support and reviews! Special thanks to Starinvelaris and DeadGirl19 for being an inspiration to my work! Please review as usual for me to update more and to make more stories, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **DetectiveNecro x**_

 **Valkyrie the swordswoman**

Valkyrie and the Dead men were sitting in Erskine's office when Tanith came into the room, she ran straight to her 'sister' Valkyrie.

"Sis! I haven't seen you in ages!" Exclaimed Tanith.

"I know right! How've you been my crazy blonde?" Asked Valkyrie laughing.

"I've been great, still doing the ass-kicking and all. Actually, that reminds me, I need you to help me with something." Said Tanith.

The dead men looked at Tanith, confusion etched onto their faces.

"Ummmmm sure, what is it Tan?"

"Can we have a sword fight?" Asked Tanith happily.

"Okay, sure, why me though?"

"Well I've never seen you with a sword and I want to see how well you can fight with one." Tanith said excitedly.

"That's a good enough reason for me!" Valkyrie said happily, "Wanna fight now?"

Tanith nodded, "I'll see you in the training room then in ten minutes, I'll have a sword for you by then." Tanith said and skipped away.

"Hey Val, can we come?" Asked Dexter, grinning.

"Yeah sure, I'm so excited!"

"Ummm Val, you may wanna be careful not to get hurt, Tanith is really competitive when she senses competition and she's the best sword fighter in the whole of Dublin." Warned Ghastly.

"What, you don't think I can beat her?" Asked Valkyrie.

"Ummmmm, wellll uuuhhhh." Stuttered Skulduggery.

"You might, if you're extremely lucky, like EXTREMELY lucky." Said Erskine.

"So you're saying that you don't have any faith in me!? Like, at all!?" Said Valkyrie, "Wait, have any of you even seen me swordfight?" Asked Valkyrie.

"No, why?" Questioned Dexter, curiously.

"Why, Why?!" Said Valkyrie, laughing madly. She was in actual fact, an amazing swordfighter, she could easily beat Tanith. "Doesn't matter, you'll see just how good I am." Valkyrie said, looking at each of the dead men before walking off to the training room.

Tanith was there already waiting for her. She gave her a sword, identical to hers and started stretching.

"Aren't you gonna stretch?" Tanith asked when she saw Valkyrie twirling her sword.

"Oh I don't need to stretch." Replied Valkyrie, smirking. Tanith was starting to get scared of fighting her.

Saracen, Dexter, Skulduggery, Erskine and Ghastly entered the room and sat on the bench at the side of the room. Valkyrie spun her sword around expertly, before walking across the room to stand opposite Tanith. The two girls faced each other and prepared themselves for the sword fight.

"When your ready." Said Valkyrie to Tanith.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Tanith replied.

The two girls circled each other, Valkyrie stepping confidently waiting for Tanith's attack. She had been taught to let your opponent to attack first. Sure enough, more than ten seconds later, Tanith lunged, Valkyrie expertly blocked her sword and lunged at Tanith, swiping her shoulder and giving her a long cut, Valkyrie immediately stopped.

"Tanith, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cut you." Apologised Valkyrie.

"It's fine, we can both handle a few cuts, can't we?" Replied Tanith.

As quick as a flash, Tanith tried to swipe at Valkyrie's arm whilst she was apologising, but Valkyrie was quicker, she blocked the sword powerfully, causing Tanith to stumble to the ground, whilst she was down low, Valkyrie pointed her sword at her throat and Tanith was forced to surrender. Valkyrie helped up her sister and grinned at her, then turned to look at the dead men, who were watching her in awe and shock.

"I told you I was good." Said a smirking Valkyrie.

Skulduggery tilted his head proudly as he looked at his partner, he hadn't been expecting Valkyrie to win but he certainly underestimated her.

"You were epic Val!" Screeched Dexter, hugging her.

"You were amazing!" Said Saracen, hugging her next.

Erskine picked her up and spun her around, "Sorry for underestimating you."

She turned to Ghastly, "Sorry, Valkyrie, I should have believed in you more." He said looking at the floor. Valkyrie hugged him and smiled.

She turned back to Tanith who was looking at her feet. Valkyrie walked up to her and smiled a brilliant smile, she pulled her sister into a hug.

"You were a great opponent Tanith." Valkyrie said softly, Tanith looked up at Valkyrie and grinned.

"Congratulations, Valkyrie Cain, you are now the best swordswoman in Dublin!"


	7. Chapter 8 - Sisters

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I'm back with a new one-shot! Also, I have started a new Avenger and Skulduggery Pleasant story and would appreciate if you read that too, I'll be updating soon.**_

 _ **DetectiveNecro x**_

 **Sisters**

"The surgery went well, we were able to remove the remnant from Tanith, you may see her now." Rasped Dr Nye.

The Dead men minus Valkyrie rushed into the surgery room, Tanith was lying on the hospital bed, dressed in her usual leathers her eyes flickering as she saw them. The men walked calmly into the room up to the bed, only Ghastly stayed outside. He had wanted nothing more than to get the remnant out of her, but now that she was back, he noticed something. He couldn't forgive her, he tried to but after what she did to all of the Dead men and how she was with Sanguine he knew he couldn't.

"How are you feeling Tanith?" Asked Skulduggery.

Tanith weakly laughed before replying, "Sore, terrible, angry and needing to see my sister."

The Dead men exchanged glances.

"Valkyrie's not here Tanith." Said Anton softly.

"Wait, what?" Said Tanith worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's fine, you'll see her soon." Said Erskine, Tanith immediately relaxed.

"Hey where's Ghastly?" She asked the men.

"Ummm, he's outside." Said Dexter.

"These past few months have been really tough for him you know." Finished Saracen.

"Wait, does he not forgive me?" Tanith questioned sadly. None of the dead men spoke or moved, this answered Tanith's question. "Am I aloud to leave yet?"

"Yes, Dr Nye's letting you out today, we can all go back to mine if you want, we can tell you what's happened in the past few years whilst you were gone." Skulduggery offered, tilting his head, Tanith nodded and smiled slightly.

Half an hour later, they were all sitting in the living room of Skulduggery's house, Tanith hadn't spoken since she was in the hospital and the boys were starting to get worried, she had chosen to sit in the corner of the room on the floor whilst the boys were on the sofas. Tanith was just staring at the wall thinking about Ghastly, when she realised just how much she needed a hug from her sister. Valkyrie was the only person who could understand Tanith, even Ghastly didn't know her as much as Val, the two were practically sisters.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

Skulduggery looked up, "It's just one of those doorstep traders, ignore it." Tanith slumped, she thought it was Val, she wished it was Val. The banging stopped but before anyone could react, a figure summersaulted through, yes through, the window, the shattered glass going everywhere. The figure was of course, Valkyrie Cain.

She had a beyond angry look on her face and she stalked straight up to her partner, she dragged him outside by his arm and slammed the rooms door shut.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Valkyrie shouted at her partner from outside the room, she was shouting so loud you could clearly hear her and the dead men exchanged a nervous look, "I'M HER BLOODY SISTER WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" Suddenly, the door was torn open, "GET OUT HERE!" Valkyrie screamed at the dead men. They all left, leaving Tanith, she grinned at her sisters harshness and how scared she was making the men. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU LET ME BE THERE WITH HER WHEN SHE WOKE UP?!" She continued shouting.

Suddenly, the voices quietened.

 **Dead men's POV**

"Valkyrie calm down." Ghastly said gently, her gaze tore from the men to Ghastly, she burnt her stare into him and her eyes slowly softened to a sad look.

"I'm sorry, but she's my sister and I haven't seen her for two years, I wanted to be with her when she woke up." Valkyrie finished sadly.

The dead men looked at her empathetically. "Sorry Val." They all said together, she grinned at them, "It's okay guys, sorry for shouting. You might wanna fix your window by the way." She finished smiling.

"That summersault was SO COOL though!" Said Dexter in awe.

"Anyway, Val, we don't know why, but Tanith's upset." Said Erskine.

Val immediately turned serious, "I'll talk to her." She said and opened the door the men following.

Tanith had her head on her knees when they walked it.

"Tan." Valkyrie said, getting no response.

"Tanith." Valkyrie tried again, still no response.

"Sis." Valkyrie said softly, with her arms out. Tanith's head snapped out and she ran to her sister, she hugged her tightly and buried her face in her hair sobbing. The dead men looked at her sadly. Valkyrie held out a hand to Tanith which she took and lead her out of the room.

Five minutes later, a laughing Valkyrie flipped into the room dodging bullets from a laughing Tanith who had a huge nerf gun. Valkyrie dived to avoid being hit and pulled out her two nerf handguns and started shooting Tanith, the girls stopped shooting and hugged each other again, suddenly they burst out laughing, holding onto each other for support and falling to the floor giggling. They weakly high fived and yelled.

"SISTERS FOR LIFE!" Before bursting out laughing again until they were red.

The dead men watched them smiling at the girls.

"Val can cheer anyone up!" Dexter said grinning, the others nodded


	8. Author's note - PLEASE READ!

_**Hello readers!**_

 _ **I want to say sorry for the lack of updating recently, I haven't been able to gain access to my computer as it was sadly broken :(**_

 _ **But it's ok now! I'll be updating today as many times as I can!**_

 _ **Also, whilst my computer was broken, I wrote LOADS of stories for me to upload so you won't have to wait so long for me to create stories! Right now, as you may know, I have two stories that I have written, but I have written 3 more already! So I will try and upload them ASAP!**_

 _ **Thank You for all of your patience and support!**_

 _ **DetectiveNecro over and out x**_


	9. Chapter 10 - Payback's a bitch

_**Okay, first update since I fixed my computer...**_

 **PAYBACK'S A BITCH**

Valkyrie looked up from her book to look across the room, sure enough, Skulduggery was meditating in his favourite armchair.

'Go time' she thought.

Valkyrie picked up her phone and dialled Dexter's number.

"Hi Val!" He greeted happily.

"Dex, how would you like to help me get some revenge on Skul?" She asked.

Dex snickered, "I would love to join in on your mischief, what did he do this time?"

"He painted my room pink! PINK!"

"Ok, ok calm down!" Dexter replied, a cheeky smile growing across his face, "I'll be over there in a bit, mind if the rest of the guys come?" He asked.

"Not at all, but can you bring a dog with you please? A big dog. Like a rottweiler or a German shepherd?"

"A dog? Why!?"

"You'll see." Valkyrie said and chuckled evilly.

"Ok, just stop laughing like that, you're creeping me and the guys out."

Valkyrie laughed, "See ya soon!"

"Bye Val!"

"Bye Dex!"

Valkyrie ran into the garden and grabbed a shovel, she started digging a hole and five minutes later, it was 14ft deep.

'Perfect.' She thought evilly.

She heard the doorbell ring and ran inside to answer it, Erskine, Saracen, Anton, Dexter and Ghastly entered. She put a finger to her lips motioning for them to be quiet, they crept along the hallway and into the garden, Erskine with a German shepherd padding along side him.

She turned to look at the men, "Put the dog in the hole." Was all she said.

"Why?" Asked Anton, really confused.

Valkyrie sighed, "Skulduggery is meditating which means he is unconscious, this gives me time to bind his magic with these," She said pulling out magic binding shackles,"once I've done that, we will put him in this 14 ft deep hole with the dog, you can guess what will happen next." Valkyrie finished grinning mischievously, the others grinned back.

Erskine, Anton and Saracen lowered the dog slowly into the hole grinning evilly whilst Dexter, Valkyrie and Ghastly got to work on Skulduggery. Valkyrie pulled the shackles out of her pocket and handcuffed him whilst Dexter and Ghastly tied rope around his legs so he couldn't easily run away from the dog, once done, Valkyrie used her necromancy magic to lift Skulduggery and throw him into the hole. Just when they had thrown him in, the skeleton began to stir.

"What? What's happening?!" The detective heard a growl from behind him and turned around to see a vicious looking dog. A hungry looking dog.

"No! Stay! Good doggy? Leave me alone! Go aw-"

His sentence was cut short by the dog pouncing on him, gnawing on his bones like the massive chew toy he was. The dead men laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes and were all going bright red with laughter.

"Payback's a bitch!" Valkyrie laughed and the others nodded.


End file.
